<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And If I run away (Will I find you again?) by euthanasia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085151">And If I run away (Will I find you again?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia'>euthanasia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Baby Kenken, Domestic Fluff, I CAVED IN, I'll write the other parts soon I promise, Ken is around 4 or 5 here??, M/M, Papa Josh, Stelljun are engaged, Teacher Justin, aged-down characters, commission, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is holding them back, and they both know it. They're too afraid to address the situation, too afraid to say anything.</p><p>Justin keeps on going in circles. Josh doesn't know what to do.</p><p>He just hopes Justin will make his way back to him again.</p><p>Or</p><p>The single dad Josh and kindergarten teacher Justin everyone needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And If I run away (Will I find you again?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A commission for @potaccax on Twitter! Thank you po &lt;3 I'll post the rest real soon!</p><p>Feedback and Kudos are appreciated! You can also commission me for fics! DM me @joshtinology!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh was <em>fine.</em></p><p>He was certain that he was. Sure, he was running late for work,  and the eggs he was currently cooking were half burnt, and <em>maybe </em>he didn't even get to shower properly this morning, but he was <em>fine. </em>Everything was going great.</p><p>He flipped the eggs inside the pan, biting the inside of his cheek as he took a whiff of the almost-burnt smell. He sighed, propping a hand on his hip and wiping the sweat off of his face. </p><p>He'll admit, he <em>was </em>a bit stressed. He hadn't dealt with a morning like this on his own in months, and having a sudden change in routine was never something he liked.</p><p>It wasn't something he could prevent, though. For months, his best friend, Stell was kind enough to help him take care of his son, Kenji. Since the man worked in a bakeshop (in which he owned) near the boy's daycare center, he took the liberty of picking up and dropping Kenji everyday. This was extremely helpful to Josh, who's working schedule clashed with that of his son's.</p><p>It was definitely very luxurious to go to work without having to think care of your son too much, but Josh knew it wasn't going to last forever. He just didn't expect it to happen so sudden.</p><p><em>"We're getting married!" </em>was what Stell said, grabbing his fiance, Paulo's hand, showcasing the beautiful diamond-encrusted engagement ring Josh helped him buy all those years ago.</p><p>"Oh! Congrats, I'm so happy for the both of you!" Josh tackled his best friend in a hug, and patted Paulo in the back as congratulations.</p><p>He was genuinely happy for the both of them back then, glad that the two were finally going to settle down together after years of pining over each other, but wouldn't have thought that he would be suffering the consequences of their engagement and wedding preparations.</p><p>Stell had told him that he was taking a couple weeks off of work to focus on getting everything done for the big event, which also translated to him being unable to help him with dropping and picking up Ken from the daycare.</p><p><em>"I'm really sorry, dude." </em> Stell sighed. "Even I didn't know wedding preparations would be this hectic."</p><p>"It's fine." Josh smiled, he wasn't going to forbid Stell from focusing on their wedding, not even if he wanted to. "Focus on your wedding."</p><p>"Thanks." Stell placed a comforting hand on his back. "Tell Kenji I'll miss him."</p><p>So here he was now, struggling to get himself together as he burns the last piece of egg from the pan. He immediately turns off the stove, placing his and his son's breakfast on a large plate before placing them on the kitchen counter. He unties the apron from his back and hangs it by the door, walking to the living room, where Kenji would be getting ready.</p><p>"Kenji? Breakfast is ready." He walks inside only to see his little boy hunched over the couch, arms reaching down to his shoes and trying to tie his shoelaces together. It takes him about three tries, his tiny fingers a little too chubby for him to be able to fit his laces into the holes of his shoes.</p><p>Josh made a move to kneel in front of the child, prompting to do it for him, but Kenji refused, exclaiming, "I can do it, I can do it!"</p><p>Josh chuckled, deciding to humor his son a bit by letting him try to tie his laces again, pouting once he failed for the fourth time. "I know you can bub," Josh smiled, "but you'll be late so we have to rush."</p><p>Kenji huffed, crossing his arms in defeat. "Let Papa do it for you, hm?" Josh ruffled his hair.</p><p>"Mmkay." Was his quiet response.</p><p>Josh made a quick move of tying both of the boy's shoelaces, straightening his shirt and buttoning his overalls, before picking him up and propping him by his hip.</p><p>"Is my boy hungry?" Josh asks, plopping him down on the chair in front of his plate.</p><p>Kenji nodded enthusiastically, patting his tummy in the process. </p><p>"Eat up, sweetie." Josh smiles, before grabbing his own plate and digging in. He purposely gave Kenji the good parts of his cooking, while he settled with the burnt parts. He didn't mind though, as long as his baby was happy.</p><p>Speaking of the baby, the little devil was currently trying to eat his rice and eggs with his bare hands, taking pieces of his food between his fingers, before messily shoving them into his mouth.</p><p>"Baby, no, don't-" Josh tried, but of course he couldn't stop the inevitable. "Kenji." Josh scolded.</p><p>"Sowwy.." Kenji mumbled, mouth filled with rice and egg. </p><p>Josh shook his head, but didn't say anything more, grabbing a paper towel from the kitchen counter and proceeding to wipe the bits of rice that had fallen into his lap. "Use your spoon and fork, sweetie. We don't use our hands when we eat okay?"</p><p>Ken pouted, but nodded in understanding. Josh ruffled his hair and went back to his food, a short feeling of relief washing over him once he saw Kenji picking up his spoon and fork to eat.</p><p>The two were quiet for a few minutes, far too focused on their food. Josh's phone was dinging with messages, probably from his boss. He ignored it, not really in the mood to face his condition at work right now.</p><p>Ken finishes his food right after his dad, his once clean clothes now stained with food. Josh tsked, wiping the food off of his shirt with another piece of paper towel. "Messy baby," Josh grumbled, wiping Ken's mouth as well. The child only giggled in response.</p><p>Josh took their dishes and placed them on the kitchen sink, giving a final check-up on himself and his son.</p><p>"Let's go, bub?" Josh stretches his hand out to Kenji, who reached out to hold on to him. Josh grabs Ken's backpack, and the two head out for Josh's car.</p><p>Josh helps Ken sit on the back seat, making sure his seat belt was strapped in before handing him his bag, then proceeding to the front of the car, where he sat in the driver's seat.</p><p>Josh pulled out of the driveway, driving past cars and buildings as he did so. They had a good twenty minutes left, and Josh was practically thirty minutes late to work now, but he can't bother to care anymore, he'll face the consequences later.</p><p>Few minutes into the ride, they got stuck into some light traffic, a few blocks away from the daycare. Josh saw the bakeshop Stell owned across the street, and despite the owner being gone for the day, the shop was still bustling, filled with customers who were lining up to grab their morning caffeine or pastry fix.</p><p>Apparently, he wasn't the only one who saw the store.</p><p>"Papa, papa! Can we get cupcwakes, please?" Kenji exclaimed, pointing at his uncle's store with excitement.</p><p>Josh eyebrows furrowed. "But bub, we just ate."</p><p>Kenji pouted, arms crossed in front of his chest. "But uncle 'Telly always buy me cupcwakes!" </p><p>Josh chuckled adoringly, mumbling about how cute his son was. "Fine, but just <em>one </em>cupcake, alright?"</p><p>Kenji nodded enthusiastically, practically bouncing in his seat as Josh pulled up the driveway.</p><p>He was planning to buy the cupcake on his own, but Kenji insisted he come with, so he had no choice but to bring him inside as well. They stood at the end of line, with Kenji holding onto Josh's hand, bouncing on his feet. The moment they made it to the front of the line, Kenji was immediately greeted by the cashier, who seemed to be familiar with the toddler through Stell.</p><p>Josh decided to order the bakeshop's cupcake of the day, alongside with a cup of iced coffee for himself. They stood at the side of the counter, waiting for their order to be finished. Once it was, Kenji took the small paper bag that held his treat, and Josh took the cup of coffee on his other hand.</p><p>The next few seconds happened so quickly, Josh struggled to digest them all. But as he was turning around to leave the counter, he suddenly collided with someone's chest, his coffee spilling on to the person's shirt, before falling and spilling more on to the floor.</p><p>"Oh shit," Josh cursed, eyes widening at the sudden realization.</p><p>The man, much taller than him, looked down, cringing at the state of his shirt. Josh stared at his face, mouth open, not knowing what to say. He was struck speechless both from the accident, and from the way the man looked.</p><p>He was <em>attractive,</em> with wide eyes and bangs framing his face. He had a sharp nose, with pretty lips to match. Everything about him was pretty, actually, even the way he had his brows scrunched, lips curled in a frown, eyes boring into Josh.</p><p>"Uh.. hello?" The man, gestured to his shirt.</p><p>"O-Oh, I'm so sorry, I was, uh-" <em>definitely not checking you out, </em>was what Josh wanted to say.</p><p>"Timcher Jah?" Both of the adults looked down to see Kenji, munching on his cupcake, looking wide-eyed at the man whom Josh just spilled coffee all over.</p><p>Wait, <em>teacher?"</em></p><p>"Kenken, hey." The man greeted, managing to smile at the child despite the circumstances.</p><p>"Papa ruin your shirt." Kenji pointed out, looking at his father.</p><p>Josh rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I wasn't, uh, looking."</p><p>"It's fine." The teacher (Jah, was it?) was now at the side of the counter, grabbing a few pieces of free napkins and trying (and failing) to wipe the coffee stain out of his white shirt.</p><p>Josh stood there awkwardly, again not knowing what to say. Kenji had started to ignore the two in favor of his cupcake, while the other man continued his plight with his shirt.</p><p>"I uh," Josh began, "I have an extra shirt in my car, if you want to borrow it?"</p><p>"That would be great, yeah." Jah gave a sarcastic smile, and Josh could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment.</p><p>"Can you go look after Kenji while I grab it?" The said boy was still munching on his cupcake, but looked up at the mention of his name.</p><p>"Sure," Jah nodded, before turning his attention to the boy. "Hi Kenken."</p><p>"Hewwo!" Kenji gave his teacher a wave, before offering him his more-than-half-eaten cupcake. "Cupcwake?"</p><p>"No thank you, hun." He declined.</p><p>Meanwhile, Josh was running out of the shop to grab a shirt from the back of his car. He would always make sure to keep a change of clothes in case of emergencies, but unfortunately it seemed like all of his extra shirts were back at home, and all he had was his oversized hoodie. He grabbed the article of clothing nonetheless, running back inside the shop.</p><p>"Here," He handed the hoodie to the other adult. "Sorry, it's the only thing I have."</p><p>"Thanks," He mumbled. "I'll go get changed."</p><p>Josh waited by the table near the men's restroom with Kenji sat on his lap, the younger having finished his treat and was now playing with the collar of Josh's shirt.</p><p>The man used the time to reflect on whatever the fuck had happened earlier. First, he just spilled coffee on some random stranger, who then turned out not to be a stranger at all, but Kenji's kindergarten teacher. Second, he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was ogling the man, choosing to check him out instead of apologizing for the spilled coffee. Josh wanted to smack his head on the table, but resisted, in fear of his son doing the same thing afterwards. He settled for sighing and mentally punching himself instead.</p><p>"Baby," He calls Kenji, who was preoccupied with tugging at Josh's I.D lace. "Was that your kindergarten teacher?"</p><p>"Mhm!" The boy answers. "He's timcher Justin! But I call him timcher Jah. He's nice, but papa made him upset."</p><p>Josh sighed. "I know, baby. Papa didn't mean to spill coffee on him."</p><p>"Then Papa apologize!"</p><p>"I did." Josh grumbled.</p><p>"Then timcher will fowgive you!"</p><p>"Will he?" Josh asked out loud, more to himself than his son.</p><p>A few minutes pass and the teacher walks out of the restroom, wearing Josh's hoodie. It was far too big for his thin and lanky frame, but it looked good on him. </p><p>Josh stands with Kenji placed on his hip as Justin straightens the hoodie out properly.</p><p>"It's a bit too big for me," he points out. "but this'll work. Thanks. I'll return it to you tomorrow."</p><p>The man smiles, making a move to walk away, but before he does, Josh calls out. "W-Wait!"</p><p>Justin turns around, eyebrows raised. "Yes?"</p><p>"You work at Kenji's daycare right?" Justin nods. "We're on the way there too, would you like to ride with us?"</p><p>Justin thinks for a moment, thinking about the offer. "It's alright, I can walk."</p><p>"I insist." Josh persisted, still guilty about the whole coffee-spilling endeavor.</p><p>A soft <em>pwease, timcher? </em>from Kenji was probably the last straw, so Justin agreed. The three of them made their way out of the shop and into Josh's car. The older placed his son back on the backseat, while Justin sat on the passenger's, waiting for Josh to get inside.</p><p>Soon enough Josh was pulling out of the driveway, engine roaring as they drove to the daycare center.</p><p>The ride was awkwardly silent for the two adults. Kenji, too young and naive, spent most of the journey looking at the window, waving at passing cars, not knowing (or caring) that he couldn't be seen through the tinted glass. Justin was on his phone, head hung low, not even glancing at Josh. The older kept his eyes on the road, hands on the steering wheel, glancing in the rearview mirror to check on his son from time to time,</p><p>It didn't take long for them to arrive at the daycare. Josh parks his car by the driveway, helping Kenji out of the vehicle as Justin steps out by himself. There were already a few people walking inside the establishment, most of them parents who were dropping their kid off for the day. </p><p>Josh made a last check-up on Kenji, making sure the boy was feeling alright and looking decent.</p><p>"Papa has to go to work now," Josh says, brushing Kenji's hair off his face. "be a good boy and have fun, okay?"</p><p>"Yes papa!" Kenji exclaims. "You take care too, pwease." </p><p>Josh chuckles, "I will, kiddo." He doesn't leave without giving the boy a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kenji grumbled, wiping his cheek afterwards.</p><p>Unaware of his surroundings, Josh doesn't realize that Justin was still in the sidewalk with them, watching the endearing exchange between the two.  </p><p>"Sorry, again.. about your shirt." Josh said to Justin, awkwardly rubbing his nape.</p><p>"Really, it's fine." Justin reassures. "I'll return the hoodie tomorrow, if you're still dropping Kenji off?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I will." Josh mumbles. </p><p>The two stood there in awkward silence, not knowing how to leave or say goodbye. It wasn't until Kenji's tugging of Justin's hand when the two decided to bid each other goodbye.</p><p>"Let's go inside, Kenken?" Justin reaches a hand for the young boy to hold. "I'll see you later Mr. Santos."</p><p>"You can call me Josh." He gives him an awkward smile. "And yeah, see you, bye Kenji."</p><p>Kenji gives him a final goodbye before the two of them enter the building. Josh walks over to his car, stepping inside the driver's seat. He let's out a deep breath, before slamming his head on the steering wheel, groaning at himself.</p><p>"The fuck was that, Josh?" He asks himself. He sighs, mentally slapping himself before pulling out of the driveway and speeding off into the streets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>